


!~A series of short fics about Marsh~!

by JeanaeJanae



Category: High School USA! (Cartoon 2013)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans hc, headcannon, non cannon trans character, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanaeJanae/pseuds/JeanaeJanae
Summary: !!~So I got back into "Highschool USA" and started to headcannon Marsh as trans, and of course, my perverted ass decided to make some smut fics about it, while letting my friends choose the prompts. And if you wanna suggest a prompt as well please comment down below ~!!!!Warning!!: This fanfic is (Trans)Male x Male, and is based on a stupid headcannon I made, that should NOT be taken as fact!
Relationships: Marsh/brad, marsh merriweather/brad solvee
Kudos: 1





	!~A series of short fics about Marsh~!

**Author's Note:**

> ~Prompt: “Fuck, that feels so good!”~

“Fuck, that feels so good!”, Marsh moaned trying his best to keep quiet, as Brad continued to eat him out.

"Good cause if your slick is anything like your tit milk, I'll be smart enough to graduate from this hell-hole early! " Brad said between licking and nibbling at Marsh's clit.

Marsh was so close! He could feel his heart racing and his body tensing with pleasure. No one has ever done something like this to him...at least not without him being completely naive and oblivious. But something about Brad, the way he manhandled him, the roughness of Brad's tongue against his body, and the vulgarity of his comments made him feel..." hot". Tho brad seemed to be getting impatient as Marsh kept moaning and tensing up but never came. Brad slowly removed his tongue from Marsh's innards.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Marsh asked looking up at brad, who towered above him."Did I do something wrong?"

"YES!" Brad screamed so loud, not caring if they caught, "You're taking forever to cum!"

"I'm sorry..." Marsh apologized looking away in shame.

Brad gave a long sigh, as he cupped the smaller boy's face and kissed him on the cheek. "Eh, it's alright, We'll just...try again later, ok?".

  
"Ok!" Marsh Said giving a small but excited smile.

With that, Marsh pulled up his pants and underwear, and they gave each other one more kiss before exiting the bathroom to head to class.

**Author's Note:**

> !!Please be sure to comment any critique (Negative or positive) or questions you may have so far, I don't bite!!


End file.
